Kingdom Hearts: 光の中の闇 -Darkness Within The Light-
by YuyaKnightwriter97
Summary: "Many people assume that darkness are evil that need to be destroy but to me, the darkness just felt confuse and lonely. Light and darkness can't live without one and another. Even if I am the darkness itself, I'll still protect to those who I care and the light in their hearts." -Noire (A/N: I don't own the picture.)


**A/N: This is my second Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, the first one was written at my page on facebook but I discontinue it because I really mess up all the chapters and it was the first time writing fanfiction back then, so I decide write a new one. All I can say that my addiction to Kingdom Hearts just came back at me. I hope you guys enjoy it :D ~ **

-X-

**Kingdom Hearts ****© Square Enix**

**Noire © Me**

-X-

_**I've been having these weird thoughts lately**_

_**Like is any of this for real or not?**_

-X-

-光の中の闇-

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness within the light

Chapter 1:

The Lonely Dark Heart

How long has he been wandering around the darkness? He can't really remember …

The only thing he remembered was his past memories in the world of light. Realized his mistakes that he has done to the other.

But now, all he wanted is to feel the light again as he felt so empty, so afraid and so lonely but knowing that it is impossible for him.

Because he was born from darkness of another heart.

How he longing for light yet this wish will never come true. He accepts his fate, forever in the world of darkness.

As he continues wandering in the darkness then he saw a little light. That light … how he really wants it. The little light begins to twinkle as if it was called out to him.

'Hey, can you hear me out there?'

A voice of little girl was heard. Before he knows what he was doing, he followed the light.

-X-

"A meteor shower!"

A little girl about 6 years old run out from the tent and looked up the starry night sky with wonder.

"Noire! Watch where you're going. You might trip in the dark."

"Don't worry, daddy! I have Claude with me." Noire said to her father as she grabbed her 10 years old brother's left arm and dragged him with her toward the lake.

Her father and brother decided went to camping out into the woods for some father and son bonding time, but when Noire heard that, wanted to come along so she begged her father.

Luckily, her mother able to convince him to taking her. Her mother couldn't come along because she was pregnant with a baby girl. Noire was really happy that having a little sister soon.

As Noire and Claude arrives the side of the lake, the little raven-haired girl took off her shoes while carefully not to wet her white dress as she gently put her feet in the water.

Her golden eyes looked up the sky again. "Hey, Claude …"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think they really are?" Noire questioned her older brother.

"What are?" Claude looked at her, confused.

"The stars … what are they?" Noire asked him without looking at him.

Claude shrugged. "I don't know … maybe other worlds?"

"I see…. Huh?" Felt something wet and warm just came down from her cheek. She touched then knows it was her tears.

"What's wrong Noire?" Claude asked; notice her tears as if she was going to cry.

"I don't know, it like something inside me feels really sad …"

"Maybe someone must be sad up there." Claude said to her.

"Up where?" She asked him.

"Mom once told me that every world shares only have one great big sky. I think maybe that someone where somewhere up there must be really hurt and they're waiting for you to help them." The dark brown-haired boy said.

"Is there something I can do to help?" She asked sadly, hope that she was about to help.

Claude thought for a moment. "Hmm… I think you should open your heart and listen."

Noire pouted at him. "Your words sometimes so hard to understand, but I'll try it."

"Sure, whatever you say." He rolled his eyes with a smile.

Noire smile as well and look up to the stars as she closed her eyes.

'Hey, can you hear me out there?'

-X-

As Noire open her eyes, she was no longer with her brother at lake instead standing on a stained-glass platform.

Then she saw a small dark-white light come toward to her.

She clapped her hands around her mouth and yelled. "Hey, can you hear me?"

"_I heard your voice. Your voice and your light guide me here."_

Noire slowly held out her hands as the dark-white light float down into her hands.

"_I was all alone in the darkness until I heard your voice and follow your light and then found myself here, with you."_

"Really?" Noire questioned.

"_Yes, but right now I just a broken heart."_

"Why? Did you do something bad?"

"_Yes, I have done many horrible things. If I knew what is right and wrong from the beginning, this wouldn't happen… I would still feel the light again."_

"Is there any way I could help?" She asked the small light.

"_There nothing you can do … only the light can heal my broken heart."_

She looked at the small light and thought. "Use my light then."

"_What?"_

"You say only the light heal you right? So use my light then." The little raven-haired girl said.

"_Why? I've make so many mistakes but yet you offered me to use your light …"_

"Because … I believed everyone can have a second chance." Noire grinned.

"_Is it really alright if I stay with you?"_

She nodded. "Yeah, if it'll make you feel better."

"_Thank you."_

The small dark-white light slowly float into her chest as Noire put her hands where the light went in, then she closes her eyes once more with smile on her face.

-X-

When Noire opened her eyes, seeing the stars while still having the smile.

"So, how did it go?" Claude asked her.

"You know … I think it worked."

"I see …"

"Claude! Noire! It's bed time!" Heard their father yelled; Noire quickly wear back her shoes as they watch the stars few more seconds and went back to their tent.

Noire stop at the moment and look up the starry night sky again. She smiled.

"I hope you'll feel better soon."

-X-

**A/N: Enjoy chapter one ~ Please review, favorite and follow ~!**

**Till Next Time ~**


End file.
